The New Guy
by faelaine
Summary: Yumi (OC) meets the new guy, Kouga, on her first day back to school. (Modern Day) please R&R! Thanks
1. First Day Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day Back 

"Well, There's the bell. I suppose I should get going. I dont want to be late on my first day back," Yumi said aloud as she walked up the steps of Shikon High.

Yumi walks into her homeroom and finds her seat. 'I hope I do better in math this year. I wonder who will be sitting next to me. I hope it's someone interesting,' she thought to herself as she pulled out her notebook.

Just then she notices a handsome new student walk through the door. He was a good bit taller than her, with long black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, and the most amazing blue eyes. She secretly hoped to herself that the new guy would sit by her. It would be the perfect way to start off an otherwise boring school year.

"Hi," the new guy says as he takes a seat one ahead and in the row next to her. "My name is Kouga."

'YESSS!!!,' squealed Yumi in her head. "Hello, I'm Yumi. It's nice to meet you. Are you new here?"

"Heh. Is it that obvious?" asked Kouga while nervously scratching his head.

"Well, It's just that I've gone to this school for the last two years, and I've never seen you around," said Yumi.

"Oh, well that's good," started Kouga. "I was afraid I had that lost look that people get sometimes."

"No no. You don't seem lost to me," Yumi said.

The teacher walks in. "Alright class. That's enough talking. It's time to get to work. Please open your math books to page 10." stated the teacher sternly.

"Awww maan!" Most of the class grumbled.

* * *

"Alright! Lunch time!" Yumi exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm as the bell rang. "My favortie part of the day! Well, except for dismissal!" Yumi chuckled.

After gathering her food and selecting a good table in the back of the lunchroom, Yumi sat down. She didn't realize the black haired cutie following her.

"Hello again," Kouga said as he sat down next to her.

"h-hi," Yumi stuttered. "You scared me a little. I didn't see you sit down."

"I'm sorry for startling you. I really didnt mean to. How has your day been so far?" asked Kouga.

"Better than I had expected. Well, expect for the ton of math and history homework I have. It should be against the law to assign that much homework on the first day!" Yumi stated with a small hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yea, tell me about it! I have a bunch of Lit homework too!" Kouga added.

"So how has your first day here been? Have you made many friends?" asked Yumi.

"Yea a few. I met this girl... Kagome I think, and her boyfriend Inu Yasha in my Lit class. She seems nice, but he seemed to have quite a temper on him," Kouga said, laughing a little.

"Yea I know them. Inu Yasha definately has a temper!" giggled Yumi.

"Heh, yea. So Anyway, I was wondering is maybe you wanted to go to the library and work on homework after school?" Kouga asked with a slight smile.

Yumi tried so hard not to grin. "Yea! That'd be awesome!" she replied with excitement.

"Awesome! I'll meet you there after school," said Kouga.

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Yumi almost ran out of class.

"Yumi! Where's the fire?" she heard someone behind her say.

Spinning around, Yumi saw a girl with long raven hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, Hey Kagome!" Yumi replied. "I have a study date at the library in a few minutes!"

"Oh really," Kagome said with a bit of curiosity. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"The new guy Kouga," Yumi blushed.

Kagome giggled. "Yea, I've met him. He seems nice. Cute too. Well, Have fun Yumi! Call me and tell me about it tonight, ok?"

"Alright Kagome. Talk to you later!" Yumi turned around and half sprinted down the hall.

Kagome laughed at the sight of her friend running through the crowds of people in the halls. 'Good for her! She deserves a nice guy!' Kagome though to herself.

* * *

When Yumi got home that afternoon, her mother asked her where she'd been.

"Sorry mom, I guess I forgot to call you in all of the excitement," Yumi admitted. "I met a friend at the library after school. Don't worry about my homework, Mom! I finished it there!" Yumi said while running up the stairs to her room.

She walked into her room, threw her bookbag across the room, and colapsed onto her bed. "Oh! I have to call Kagome!" she said to herself, remembering their conversation in the hall after school.

Kagome had barely got a word out of her mouth when Yumi started to excitedly tell her about the events at the library.

"Kouga waited for me outside the library, and he smiled at me when i walked up, and he opened the door for me, and he..."

"Whoa, Yumi. Slow down," Kagome laughed at her excited friend.

"Sorry," Yumi apoligized, a little red and out of breath. "Kouga was a gentleman. He's very sweet, and he even helped me figure out a few math problems I was having trouble with."

"Well that was definately nice of him," Kagome added.

"Oh and you'll never guess! After we finished our homework, he brought me home. The boy drives a convertable!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Wow! So I guess he must be rich?" asked Kagome.

"I suppose. He didnt really say, but he did ask me if I wanted to go to a movie with him this weekend!" Yumi had a big smile on her face.

"That's great Yumi! I'm happy for you! Keep me updated, ok?" Kagome was excited for Yumi.

"Ok, sure! I will. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, ok?" said Yumi.

"Alright, Bye." replied Kagome.

After she hung up the phone, Yumi closed her eyes and sighed.


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

Chapter 2: The Date

Her alarm clock startled her the next morning.

"Wow. I guess it's a good thing I reset my clock after I get up in the mornings. I must have fallen asleep after I got off of the phone," Yumi said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She took a clean uniform out of her closet, and then made her way to the bathroom. A quick shower was all she had time for. She towel dried her hair and pulled it back in a pony tail.

'I know I should dry it first, but then I would be late,' she thought to her self.

After getting dressed, she rushed downstairs, grabed something she can eat on her way to school, and rushed out of the door. She met up with her neighbor Sango, and Sango's brother Kohaku at the corner.

"Fell asleep early last night, Yumi?" Sango teased.

"Heh, you know me. I never have liked waking up," Yumi blushed.

"You always have been that way," Kohaku added jokingly.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" a voice shouted from around the next corner.

"Hey Miroku," They all stated in unison.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Miroku scratched his head and blushed.

"It's ok, Yumi here was late too!" Sango nudged Yumi.

"Ok ok, let's hurry, the bell rings in 5 minutes," Yumi said, trying not to blush.

* * *

Yumi ran around her room, frantically trying to find her favorite top.

"MOM!!! HAVE YOU SEEN MY RED TOP?" Yumi yelled downstairs.

"Yes, Yumi. It was in the wash," her mom said, bringing her the shirt.

"YAY!" Yumi exclaimed.

"So, tonight's the night you're going to the movies with that Kouga boy, huh?"

"Yep! I'm so excited!" Yumi almost squealed.

"Well, have fun dear. Just make sure you're not too late getting home." her mother said.

"Oh mom!" said Yumi with a blush.

* * *

"Hey Yumi!" Kouga said with a smile.

"Hey Kouga," Yumi blushed a little.

"Do you wanna go hang out somewhere after the movie?" Kouga asked.

"Sure! But mom said I can't stay out too late." she replied.

"That's fine. My mom told me about this ice cream shop down by the beach that is open until 11. Do you want to go there?" Kouga smiled again.

"That would be awesome!" Yumi exclaimed.

* * *

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Kouga asked Yumi as they were walking into the shop.

"Um... Chocolate would be great," answered Yumi.

"Awesome, My favorite!" Kouga grinned.

Kouga walked to the counter and got the ice cream. After handing Yumi hers, he led her back out of the shop. They decided to walk along the beach while they ate their ice cream. It was a very beautiful night.

"I love the ocean," Yumi said quietly.

"Yea, it's so peaceful." Kouga added as he looked down at Yumi. "You know you're probably the nicest person I've met in a long time."

Yumi blushed. "Really?"

"Yea," Kouga replied. "Hey, are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

Yumi looked up at Kouga. "I dont think so. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could stop by and visit for a while." he asked.

"Sure. I'd like that," Yumi smiled at him. "Call me in the morning and I'll let you know"

"Sounds like a plan," Kouga said, still smiling.

* * *

"Mom, are we going to be doing anything today," Yumi asked.

"No, dear. We've made no plans for today," her mom replied.

"Alright, awesome! Is it ok if Kouga comes for a visit?" she asked nervously.

"That's fine," her mom answered, just as the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi, Yumi speaking," she answered the phone.

"Hi, Yumi, this is Kouga."

"Oh hey! No plans today, and mom said it was cool," Yumi said excitedly.

"Alright! I'll be over in a bit," replied Kouga.

Yumi hung up the phone and squealed. Her mom gave her a funny look, and laughed as she walked away. Yumi ran upstairs to freshen up before Kouga arrived.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Yumi opened the door and smiled when Kouga handed her a rose. She motioned for him to come inside, and walked into the kitchen to put the rose into some water.

"Mom, this is Kouga. Kouga, this is my mom," she introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you," Kouga said politely.

Her mom nodded, and the two walked upstairs.

"This is my room," Yumi explained. "You can sit on the bed or in one of the bean bag chairs if you like."

"Thanks," Kouga said as he sat in a black bean bag chair.

"Sorry, but there isnt much to do at my house. We could watch tv, or play a video game if you like? I have a few racing games. Mom picks on me sometimes. She said I like boy games," Yumi Laughed.

Kouga laughed and said, "A video game sounds fun. Two player?"

"You know it!" Yumi exclaimed as she handed him a controller.

After Yumi beat him at the game twice, they decided to go to the kitchen and find some lunch.

"Mom doesnt really let me cook much yet. Do you like Ramen?" Yumi asked.

"Of course! What kind do you have?" asked Kouga.

"Chicken and Beef. Which kind would you like?" She replied.

"Beef," he answered.

Yumi fixed two servings of beef ramen, and brought them to the table. They ate quietly, occasionally passing glances at one another. Once they were finished, Yumi gathered the bowls, washed them and put them away.

"Hey Yumi?" Kouga finally broke their silence.

"Yes?" Yumi replied.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure, where to?" replied Yumi.

"How about the park?" Kouga smiled.

"Sure, lets go," she answered.

Yumi grabbed her keys and they walked out the door. They joked and laughed as they walked to the park. When they finally reached their destination, Kouga turned to Yumi and took one of her hands in his.

"I know we just met, but I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me?" He asked nervously.

"We did just meet, but," Yumi started, making him even more nervous. "I think I'd like that."

They exchanged smiles, then hand in hand they returned to their walk.


End file.
